Sisters can't be that bad, Right?
by Shipper-act
Summary: Edd's sister plans to make things much more strange in the house hold. Kevin...is going to live with them! What will happen he Edd's sister takes their life into her own evil pre-teen hands. Will they fight? Will they grow closer? Who will know. (Kevedd)
1. Chapter 1

This girl is really starting to scare me...

It's not like she follows me, We just 'happened' to walk the same way. Though we turn opposite ways at the cross walk, up on Baker street. She turns towards the middle school, I turn to the high school.

Her eyes are _always_ glaring at me when I'm walking. She's on the other side of the street glaring. It's been about two months, It started around three days after school started. Throughout the days I've gotten to know what she looks like.

She was short little stick, tiny hands, tiny feet and a button nose. She has cold pale blue gray eyes, that go along with her long straight black raven hair. She doesn't smile, or I've never seen her smile. Her skin is a fair pale color, with darkness under her eyes. She looked like someone out of a horror movie, or maybe it's just me.

But, today. Oh god today! she's walking on the same side of the street as me. right behind me. I could hear her ear buds blaring music in her ears. I could tell it was a song from My Chemical Romance. I couldn't tell what song it was. Her eyes burned on my back, sending chills up my spine. She's really creepy...

I keep my eyes on the ground in front of me. I quit thinking about how annoying it's getting when she reaches out grabbing my arm.

"Kevin." Her voice was harshly soft?

"Yeah?" I Look back at her without asking how she knew my name

"Stop."

I stop in my tracks, turning back to the shorter girl. She was again glaring. "Why?"

She hands me a folded up paper, and then crosses the street leaving me alone to read. I open the paper reading the words over, I was in shocked.

_We need to talk, Meet me at the house across the street of yours_

_with lots of hate_

_Jazzy_

I think for a bit about what the note said, 'the house across the street from yours. That's Double Dweeb's house….Now that Kevin thought about it, Was she Double D's sister!? Did that dork even have a sister?

* * *

Math was mundane as usual, I feel kind of bad studying two chapters ahead in class. In my defence everything was quite easy to be truthful. So, I skipped ahead slightly. I've already done all the work for the next two weeks, All I can do is sit and wait, maybe read or do other work. I tune out the teacher and the rest of the class and drift off in my own world.

My daydreaming was suddenly stopped as a crushed up paper was tossed at my head from the student behind me; Kevin. At first I didn't even turn back to criticize at him, I just continued back to drifting off again.

"Pssssssst!" I snap open my eyes and sigh as another paper hits the back of my head as Kevin whispers. "Dork!"

"What?!" I whisper back turning around glaring at him.

"Do you have a sister?" Kevin leans his chair back, his arms crossed over his chest.

"How did you know that?" I ask "But, yes I do Indeed have a sister"

Kevin just hands me a note and whispers to read it. reading it I sigh, I told her to not do this! I turn back around to face Kevin and speak up "You don't have to, I'll talk to her"

Kevin just smirks and flicks my forehead "That just gives me another reason to go"

"What-" before I can even speak the bell rings! Kevin is already out the door, I grumble and get up out of my seat and grab my stuff before leaving.

* * *

I can't even come to understand my sister! She acts more like a mother when it comes to people bullying me. She acts like a mother bear! Today when she came home from school with a smirk planted on her face. She seemed like she was going to kill him! No wonder people at school call her creepy.

We look over the note mother left for us, the neat handwriting she usually had was rushed and messy. She must have been in a hurry, a small heart was drawn next to her name.

_feed yourself, work called I wont be home till tomorrow. Don't stay up late!_

_Love mom_

My sister nods setting down the note on the table, I get started on some homework for next month. Might as well. Jazzy walk in the kitchen to make herself something to eat, She groans walking out of the kitchen.

"We have nothing to eat!" She whines looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"No, we do indeed have food. You're just too lazy to make anything" I say not looking up from my math book.

"Exactly! I'll just text…...to get us a pizza" She mumbles.

"Who?" I ask

"Kevin!" She laughs evilly

"WHAT?! How did you get his number?" I whimper glaring at Jazzy

"Shhhhhhhh! I'm calling him" She says holding her cell to her ear

"No! Give me the phone now!" I jump up and reach for it, but she dodges and slips away.

"SHUSH!...Hello~" She stops dead in her tracks holding a finger at me

"It's Jazzy"

* * *

My phone was ringing? I looked at the number of who was calling 'unknown number' I shrug and hold to my ear. I could hear yelling between two people, then everything went soft.

"Hello?" I say

"Hello~" I could hear a small voice with a hint of 'I'm going to kill you'

"Who's this?" I ask

"It's Jazzy" Who's that? I think for a bit before remembering the note. Oh yeah! That girl!

"Oh. Um…..what's up?"

"when you come over buy use a pizzaaaaaa! AHhhhhh!" She yells. "Get off of me! YOU DORK!

I laugh, they must be fighting "Okay, Will do"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-You don't need to! SHE'S JUST LAZY!" I hear Double dork say out of breath, Jazzy was screaming at him. He must of gotten the phone.

"Don't worry I got it dork" I chuckle "See you tonight"

"Wait- No!" I hang up and shake my head. They sure acted like brother and sister.

I shove my phone in my pocket laughing, This is going to be a fun night.


	2. Chapter 2

Double D's POV

The door wide open, Just Kevin and I face to face. I thought my heart would jump out of my chest! We stood there, dead silent. You could hear a pin drop. I was frozen in place, Fear had stopped me in my tracks.

his motorcycle helmet was in his right hand, hanging down at his side. While his left hand was holding up a pizza. You could see his black motorcycle behind him in the driveway to my house. At my house

"You gonna let me in? Or are you just going to stand there?" Kevin laughs handing my the pizza before walking in. "Where's the little brat?"

"Hey asshole" Jazzy says looking up from her book

"Language!" I yell at her

"Sorry Sorry, Just saying the truth" She snaps glaring at Kevin

"Whoa Whoa! You going to be mean to the guy who got you pizza?" Kevin asks with his hands up like he's innocent.

"S-Sorry about her" I mumble setting the pizza on the coffee table

"You shouldn't be sorry!" She yells at me standing up walking to Kevin "This bully! He makes your life a living hell! I SEE THE BRUISES! And- I-I getting tired of seeing it"

"Hey, A little messn' around never hurt anyone!" Kevin snorts

"Jazzy please calm down"

"'Messing around' Really? haven't you've seen his arm-" I stop her

"Jazzy!"

"S-Sorry" She looks down

"A-Anyways….I should…." I mumble walking out of the room.

I needed to get out of there, the idea of Kevin finding out….then the bullying would never stop. I was already at the brim, And Jazzy knew that. She must have saw, But how? I sigh standing in the kitchen. I over hear them talking

"Sooo...Why am I here?" Kevin asks

"To talk, and to make a deal" A deal? What deal?

The sound of breaking glass echoed through the whole kitchen, my jaw dropped. I could feel fear rush over me. My heart stopped beating and they stopped taking. Jazzy made her way to me. She smirks and holds up a slip of paper with Kevins sloppy signature on it. She laughs an evil sisterly laugh! She-devil….

"You didn't"

"I did"

"I hate you, Please-"

"Something wrong friend?" Kevin smirks staring at me from behind Jazzy

"Didn't think my own blood would betray me like this!"

"Hey! It's for the better!" She huffs

"I don't care, I don't want a fake friendship."

"It will be better for the both of you!" She snaps

"Oh really?" I take a deep breath.

"It's just for a while!" She flashes me an angry look.

"To live with us!" I snap

"So he'll stop bullying you! And He'll get away from his home! Win win!" Jazzy hisses back

"Home? How did you get to know so much about him" I ask

"I have my ways" She laughs evilly again

"Look it's fine by me, don't see why its that big of something." Kevin smirks at me

"It is! If Eddy finds out- Oh god IF EDDY Finds out!" I huff covering my face

"'If' he finds out!" Kevin grabs my arm yanking it away from my face "Right?"

"R-Right" I looks away

"Good" He lets go

This might be the most horrifying, Most evil, death defying night of my life! Kevin is moving in with us, tonight. This will be just wonderful, if you can't tell I'm being very sarcastic. As the night went on I became more and more worried for my life at hand. Jazzy said Kevin would be staying in the guest room and how he'd move his stuff over slowly.

I'm going to tell Eddy, there's no other way to get him out of my house!

Kevin's POV

"Sooo...Why am I here?" I ask

"To talk, and to make a deal" Jazzy looks up

Jazzy did better than I thought she did, She went straight to the point with very many good points. When Double dork left the room is when she started getting into it. She was a lot less creepy now, she had a smiles and rosey cheeks, with a button nose. She did look more like the dorks sister now that I get a good look at her.

"You need to get away, we have a place for you to stay." She shuffles through some papers then hands me one that reads;

Sign here to agree to all the terms of this deal; X_

Then she hands me a pen and keeps on talking "But, the thing is you need to end the bullying between you AND any other person. I don't care how you do it, just do it"

"I see your point but, is this all?" I mumble fumbling with the pen she gave me

"Free meals, a free place to stay and- well what do you want in it?"

"I want to be able to comfortable around here so, I simply have to fall into old habits here to. As in messing around with Double dork"

Jazzy takes in a long breath then huffs it out "Fine! But you can't hurt him as much!"

"Deal" I sign my name down.

As the night went on, things seemed to get worse. Jazzy that little she-devil. She was eating pizza telling Kevin all about-well anything that came to her mind and Kevin was talking back to her like everything was fine, like he didn't bully me for 8 years! I sit here on the sofa next to Jazzy, while Kevin is our lazy-boy chair. I was watching them talk while eating Pizza.

"Double D?" Jazzy tilts her head looking at Kevin. Apparently I zoned out too long and they started talking about me?

"Yeah" Kevin said glancing at me

"What are we talking about" I dart my eyes to Jazzy

"You, And why you wear your hat. I asked him why he wear's his." Jazzy smiles turning back to Kevin.

"What? I rather not say why, you know that Jazzy" I look down

"I want to know" Kevin smirks

"Double D" Jazzy looks at me "He is going to be living with us, he'll see you without soon anyways."

But, let's be real

Kevin will never see me without my hat because he'll be gone

Kevin's POV

A week has passed, I've started to move in. I've got the guest bedroom which is right across the hall from Double D's room and Jazzy's room is one door over. They have a pretty nice house everything looks as if it's from one of those ikea catalogues. Everything looks clean and untouched. It's kinda creepy, their mother is never home.

School has been the same but I've not bullied Double D, I'm keeping my side of the promise. Though when we get home it's pretty fun to mess around with Double D, He's so jumpy when I was around.

"Double Dork!"

"What is it Kevin?" He looks up from his book.

"I'm bored"

"So then leave" He looks back down at his book.

"No"

"Why?"

"Because I like messing with you"

"Why?"

"I don't know." The more I think about, I really don't know. It's just always been normal for me to tease him, push him, but, now….why? I really hated Eddy, Ed was so stupid it was annoying. But, well Double D was- Just a dork, a big old nerd.

"You're unbearable, Really." He huffs "How do you do it? Is it all the protein shakes?" Double dork says with the most sarcasm ever. I didn't know he could even fight back.

"A bit snappy today!" I jump up and sit next to him grabbing his book out of his hands.

"Kevin, Give me the book back. Now!" He reached up trying to grab it, I simply pulled back causing him to reach father making himself fall on my lap. "Kevin!" He was about to get up, but I rested my arms on his back and pushes him down.

"Shush! I'm trying to read!" I opened up the book and used him as sort of a table resting my arms on him, everytime he would try to get up I'd hold him down.

"Kevin, Please let me up!" He mumbled

"No"

"Why?"

"...Because it's fun" I said softly, Double D just sighs and gives up.

I was lying to myself, I could feel my cheek heating up. Maybe I liked this dork more than I was lead on to believe. I could feel the warmth of his skin on my knees, He was always cold, He had cold hands, cold cheeks. But now he was warm. I look down at his face, he was blushing. Dear god I swear I'm not gay, but he's fucking adorable.

"Kevin, May I leave now?" He asks annoyed

"No, Why are you blushing?" I ask smirking

"Some people are very sensitive to emotional stress. Given a stimulus such as embarrassment, the person's sympathetic nervous system will cause blood vessels to open wide, flooding the skin with blood and resulting in reddening of the face." He sighs

"Oh, I think It's cause you like me"

"When you and Eddy like each other; I'll believe it" Double dork gives me a toothy grin and rests his head on his arms.

"When pigs fly!" I huff

"Exactly" He closes his eyes

I keep staring at him. I don't know why, but I do. I just keep staring at his face, My cheeks are feeling warm. I do NOT like this dork, no matter what!

"Double dork what are you doing?" I smile

"Hmmhm" He groans

I laugh about to let him go, but he's asleep. This fucking cutie is asleep...I mean….What the hell is wrong with me? Why Am I thinking this stuff? Maybe it's because I'm around him so much. Or I'm sick. But for some odd reason I can't help but notice how cute he is all curled up on my lap. What the hell?!

_**Make sure to comment and tell me what you think!**_

_**XOXO**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kevin's POV**_

It's been two hours, He's still not awake. Sighing I poke his face lightly, nothing. The more I'm stuck here the more I see. Double dork doesn't snore, he just takes longer breaths sometimes his eyes flickering around. I want to remove his hat just to get a peek of what's under it.

I start to pull off the hat by lighting pulling the back. Double D moved slightly making my almost pull my hand away and stop but, I let out a long breath sighing.

I'm going to do this, I move my hand back gripping the side of the hat. I bite my lip and pull.

"DOUBLE D!?" Eddy bursts in from the door, Ed following behind him.

"Double Deee!" Ed hops up and down

Double D shudders wake with a Groan "Hmmmmf?"

"Sup dorks" I lean back grinning trying to forget the fact that Double D is still laying on my lap for everyone to see.

"Kevin….What the hell are you doing here?!" Eddy points his finger at me growling.

"I live here" I grunt holding down Double dork.

"Terrible story but, sadly true" Double D yawns out.

"Oh no!" Ed practically shrieked in his deep stupid voice.

"What has he done to you Double D?! How can we get his as out of here?!" Eddy huffs walking into the kitchen.

"Hey! I like it here! I get to mess with my favorite dork!" I chuckle pinching the cheek of Double D, He just glared at me.

"I've tried everything, I even called his brother….Nothing happened" he mumbles from my lap, turning slightly to get a better look of everything.

"So-Why are you two cuddling on the sofa?" Eddy walks back in from the kitchen with a bag of chips.

"Errrr" Double D looks at me, I feel my face burn slightly.

"I was messing with him and I pinned him down, The stupid dork feel asleep and I didn't want to wake him up" I look up from the dorks face.

"You like him!" Ed smiles stupidly munching on one of Eddy's chips

"Wha-?" Double D looks at Ed

"huh?"

"You didn't wake him up, that means you care!" Ed says as if it's obvious.

"Ha!" Eddy says with a mouth full of chips.

"Yeah right!" I push Double D off my lap to on to the floor, My cheeks were on fire. Why was I blushing so hard.

"Ow! Kevin! You didn't have to do that" Double D sits up from the floor rubbing his head then readjusting his hat.

"Asshole" Eddy glares at me as Ed grabs Double D into his bone crushing bear hug.

"Owwww" Double D Mumbles into Ed's chest

"Anyways!" Eddy raised his hand for Ed to stop. "We need your help Double D!"

"For what, another scam?" I roll my eyes, Stupid scams.

"Err, No every other week I help them study….So they pass." Double D says angrily.

* * *

_**Double D's POV**_

"Studying?" Kevin looks at me like 'really?'

"Yes, Studying...We're planning on going to the same college so they need to keep their grades up" I stand up

"Surprised? I thought it was stupid at first….but it makes my mom happy" Eddy mumbled stuffing another chip in his mouth.

"I like studying with Double D, He makes it fun" Ed went to grab me into another bone crushing hug but I ducked away

"Let's go upstairs, Kevin don't bother us please…" I glare at Kevin

"Fine Fine, But Can I watch?" Kevin smirks standing up.

"No-" I get cut off

"Whatever. Let's get this over with, I need to go over the new plan!" Eddy says marching up stairs.

"Hmmf" I follow grabbing my books from the table.

After explaining how to do equations to Eddy for the sixth time he got it, Eddy was harder to teach then Ed to be truthful. Ed just needed it to be said in an odd form. But once they got it, they got it. We've been doing this scenic 7th grade, and it's been working. Eddy has mostly Bs and maybe an A, While Ed has Bs and Cs.

Kevin watched us from the desk chair, His eyes glancing at Eddy or Ed but, They mostly were on me. Which I was confused by, He looked confused like he was fighting with himself some how. I wonder what about?

Soon we're done, and now we're just rambling on about whatever came to mind. Kevin still hasn't said a word.

"-Then I dropped the can and yelled 'REMEMBER WHEN YOU WERE A MAD MAN' Everyone started laughing" Eddy laughed at his own story.

"Hahahaha Eddy made a funny!" Ed laughed, I chuckled.

"Eddy" Kevin had spoken up

"Huh?" Eddy looked up at Kevin.

"You know what's under double dork's hat don't you?" Kevin looks at me.

"Kevin" I glare at him but feel my cheeks heating up

"Yeah, What's it to you?" Eddy sneers

"What is under it?"

"Nothing" Eddy looks at him, I nod.

"Nothing? I don't believe you." Kevin leans over

"Nothing you'll see Kevin, Just leave it alone." Eddy looks away

"Why?"

"Because-!" I cut him off.

"Kevin I'd rather you not know, That's all there is to it" I say flatly

"I want to know"

"No"

Kevin stands up and leaves the room smirking. He has something up his sleeve, I Just know it. I look over to Eddy and reaches over and closes the door. We all go ahead and talk about the plan to get Kevin out.

Eddy said we should drive him out, annoying him wouldn't work though. So we think that I have a chance to be stuck with him. I flop on my bed, Eddy stares at me with a sorry look on his face. I look at Ed, he looks upset too. I'm stuck with my bully, great.

"We'll get more info" Eddy says softly.

"Don't worry Edd, be happy!" Ed smiles causing me to smile

Even though the years, these two are my best friends. They know everything about me, I know everything about them. The scams slowed down to a stop, and we moved on to other things but, we never stopped being friends. We've gotten closer, been through hard times together. They know how to make me smile, they know what brings me down. They know of the scares…

"So…" Eddy looks down "Have you been….y'know...clean"

"Sort of…" I look down rubbing my arm.

"Edd" Ed looks up giving me a pouty face.

"I'm sorry….Really" I look up feeling tears rise up in my eyes

"It's okay…" Eddy sighs. "Please try again this week." They both stand up to leave.

"I will" I watch them leave as I follow behind to walk them out. We say our goodbyes, The I shut the door turning back to be faced with Kevin.

* * *

"Please?" Kevin pouts out his bottom lip.

"Please, what? Kevin." I ask but, I know what he wants.

"let me see" Kevin steps closer trapping me by the door.

"No" I say flatly, I'm in no mood for games

"Pretty please" He pins me to the door, an arm above me as he leaned in closer.

"Kevin stop" I lift my arms up to push him away but, He latches on to my wrist holding it tightly sending pain down my arm. I whimper out in pain. "O-Ow Kevin!"

"What? I'm not even hurting you…" He looks at his hand holding on tightly to me. It wouldn't hurt as much if they weren't there.

"Let me go" I tug back, but I can't move much with a closed door behind me.

"No" Kevin's eyes widen. He knew.

"Please" I let out a whisper, shutting my eyes tightly hoping I could melt away into the darkness. I don't want to be here.

"Edd"

"Kevin"

"Please tell me what I'm thinking isn't true…." He stepped back pulling me away from the door. disappear that's what I wanted to to, Disappear.

I didn't say anything but, just stood there looking down at my feet. Kevin reached for Double D's arm putting down the sleeve of his shirt to reveal cuts, lines of red, some new some old. Kevin looked anger, but seemed to be beside himself.

"Edd, You….Shit"

"I'm sorry" Before I could get away Kevin leaned down and took a hold of my legs lifting me up like a sack of potatoes and walked up the stairs. I squeak "KEVIN! Let me go!"

"Ha-Ha! NEVER!" He laughs

"What are you doing!" I kick my legs trying to keep in my laughing.

"BAM!" He tossed me onto my bed and crawled over top of me and started shaking the bed making me laughs.

"St-Stop! Hahahah Kevin!" I laugh closing my eyes.

He stops and I open my eyes staring back at him. "Double Dork….Cutting himself. I'm sorry but I forbid you to do it again. I'm the only one aloud to hurt you, you can't hurt yourself" He leans down our faces so close.

"O-Oh…" I whimper out. I didn't get time to say anything else, Our lips were touching. A kiss?

"I care" He whispers


	4. Chapter 4

A week has passed. The kiss still remained. It felt like years have passed, aching for it to be forgotten but, oddly scratching for more. In the back of my mind I knew I would hunger for more, I wouldn't dare say it out loud.

Kevin though acted as if didn't happen. It was the same as every other day. I'd get home, He'd be watching T.V With Jazzy sitting next to him. Maybe he's look at me and say "Sup dork" Or maybe just glance at me. We'd talk sometimes, I would get flustered and turn away from him.

But, What bothers me the most is that; He knows whats under my sleeve. He sometimes walks over to me and pulls up my sleeve to see any new ones. I haven't done anything. I'm too scared he'll yell at me for doing so.

afterschool. Friday. Living room. Jazzy isn't home. We're alone. T.V isn't on. He's staring. Straight at me. Here is where I die.

"What are we gonna do?" Kevin slumped down on the sofa

"going to. You mean." I sigh

"Whatever!" He grunts. I don't say anything but he seems to speak for me. "Come over here" I walk over. "Sit." I sit down only hoping his next would would be 'kiss' but it wasn't "Roll up your sleeve" I sigh pulling at my shirt to show my scars on my arm. "No new ones….good…" He weakly smiles at me.

"Yeah…I'm too scared to find out what you'll do to me if I had any new ones…." I look down, speaking the truth stings.

"Let's hope you don't find out then" Kevin smirked leaning in closer.

I lean away closing my eyes, but I didn't feel what I felt last time. I felt a hand on my forehead. "You seem sick, you're all red" I hate these mind games.

He says no one else can hurt me but him, THEN KISSES ME! Now he's worried about me?! My whole life he's been treating me like dirt, like I don't have feeling. What is he trying to do? Make up for all those years?

I pull away, turning my head away from his eyes. I glance up at him, He has this face that I can't just figure out, Like he's fighting with himself. A war within?

"I'm not sick"

"Lemme check" He grabs my face and turns it towards himself.

"No" I stutter out as he cups my cheeks.

"Pretty Please" He smiles like a child.

"Kevin, I'm fine" I sigh glaring at him to let go of my face

"Yoooooou sureeeee?"

"Yes! Leave me alone" I huff

"Meany"

"Says the bully"

"Who you kissed" He smirks

I feel my face heating up as if I placed it on hot stones. "Y-Y-Y-YOu kissed me!" I Squeak out.

"Are you sure?"

"YES! You're the confusing one! You bully me THEN KISS ME!"

Kevin doesn't say anything for a while, just stares at me. A war within….?

"Shut up, Not like you didn't like it." He laughed, oh of those 'This is awkward but still funny laugh' the laugh died off but he was still grinning.

"You're the one who started it" I whine.

"Shut up"

"And you're still being confusing! I don't get it…." I rambled on

"Shut up Double D"

"Kissing means you like someone….do you like me? Did you not mean to do it?-" I went on

"Edd"

My thoughts didn't stop, they went on. I couldn't stop the words from falling out. "Did you only do it because you found out….."

"Edd…."

"Did you not know what to do?" I frown "Did you only do it for a Joke?"

"Ed-"

"What are you doing?! is this all a game? Just to mess with me? You're getting in my head! It's not fair….I don't understand!"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME KISS YOU EDD!" He grabbed me pulling me close. I didn't speak, just stared at him. He had on a huge smirk plastered on his face, he was staring at me making me feel self conscious about myself.

"What-" I spoke after a while of staring. He stopped me, With a long kiss.

Wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer. The kiss warmed me, giving me a spark all throughout. Butterflies flutter in my stomach but, sadly it came to an end as all humans need air.

"I've liked you….I think I like you….I just…." Kevin sighs "Can't stop thinking about you….you give me a feeling...that I just can't explain….I don't know how to put it….But I find you…...Attractive?" He laughs slightly at himself. He hasn't let go of me and my face that just so happens is on fire.

"...I'm not sure what to say….." I mumble out

"You kissed back is all that matters…"

"I kissed back…." It was surprising. Thought I did, I did kiss back.

_I kissed my bully…._

* * *

Eddy came over later that afternoon to work on a language arts project, The project is where you have to put a banned or 'challenged' book and read it. The write a paper with the summery, why it would be banned, then do you think it should be banned, then lastly you had to say if this book shouldn't been banned what age should you be to read it?

Eddy usually comes over for these types of things because I proofread after he's done then say what needs to be changed but, I never add anything. His work is pretty good just, needed a little bit of help.

As we were almost done, I walked over and shut the door my face heating up. I lock the door and Eddy looks up at me tilting his head slightly.

"Double D What's goin' on?"

"I have something to tell you, don't be mad…" I walk over to my bed and sit down sighing.

"I won't get mad."

"Yes you will" I mumble

"Tell me!" He whined like a child

"Kevin kissed me" I whispered

"What?! HE WHAT?! Imma kill him!" Eddy got up and walks towards the door angrily.

"I kissed back!" Eddy stared back in shock

* * *

"You what?! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL THAT SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!" Eddy had a look of murder in his eye

"Eddy, Look I think I don't….dis-like him"

"So- are saying what I think you're saying?" Eddy grunts.

"Ehh...Well I believe so" Eddy opens his mouth to say something but I speak up "let's not rush into it. Its just an Idea…."

"JUST AN IDEA!"

I sigh and nod sitting on the bed looking down at my feet. Eddy walks over and mumble a sorry.

"Sorry…..I'm just looking out for you….." Eddy sits next to me and groans. "If you….like him..It's alright with me-as long if he hurts you I get to break his face!"

I laugh "Thanks" It's really nice to have someone there for you.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kevin POV**_

My mind have been working nonstop, I can't put things together fast enough. What will people say? Should me and Double D date? Is that to fast? Do I really like him? Does he really like me? Should I care what other people say? Will Ed and Eddy murder me in my sleep? I'm gay? Bi? Confused? Is Edd even gay? Bi? Confused? What am I doing? Will he forgive me for all those years? Can I even forgive myself?

But all these melt away when I just look at him….I just don't know what to do.

I knew Double D told Eddy, I could see it as Eddy left. Glaring, He would kill me. And I am okay with that. Double D closed the door while saying bye to eddy. I glanced over but looked away to the T.V.

What do I say? 'Hey Baby wanna come over here and give me a litt' sugar?' OH GOD why did that pop up in my mind?! Too much internet. Double dork walks over sitting down in the lazy boy. He curls up at looks at the T.V.

"What you watching?"

"Some show about over tanned people first bumping"

"Oh…."

"..."

I just stared at him. He was looking at the T.V but, He started to blush. I know he knows I'm looking at him. I sigh and stand up, walking over to him. He looks up to me.

"Yes?"

"Come on, Grab your coat" I walk past him and put on my shoes.

"Why?"

"Shut up and hurry up"

"Okay Okay" Double dork got up and did as I told him. "Where are we going?"

"Stop asking questions."

"Alright alright" He rolls his eyes as I open the door for him. I walk over to my motorcycle and grab my helmet holding it up for dork.

"There is no way I am getting on that"

"Get on it" I glare "Now"

"Um…." He walks over and takes the helmet placing it on his head. "O-Okay…"

"Good" I smile waiting for him to get on. Once I know the Dork is on I reach behind to him and take his arms then pulling them around me "Hold on"

I start driving; fast. Racing down the side streets but, I slow down once we hit main road. I'm not stupid I know how to drive. Double D I think is dying, once I slowed down I think he calmed down. Did he think I was that bad of a driver? I started to make the endless journey to out of the city. "We won't be getting home till later, That okay?" i ask at a stop light.

"S-Sure…" He mumbles into my back hiding his face.

"Cool" I pull my feet up and rev the engine looking at the firebird next to us, there was two guys in it. They have to be jocks by the looks of their letter jacket and loud bad rap music about drugs and sex.

"Hey, Look at this!" One of the jocks laughed looking at me. "Little gay boy thinks he's cool because he had a motorcycle!"

I growl and look back at the traffic light trying to hold back my urge to beat their faces it; good thing thing it wasn't that bad.

"Well, that piece of meat on the back isn't so bad looking" The driver licks his lips honking his horn "HEY! Ya' Little thing wanna have some _real_ fun?" He called to Edd. The dork looks up and clings on to me.

Nope! Nope! "Hey dick face why don't you suck your buddys cock then try to wrangle up someone elses" I smirk calling back.

"You little piece of shit" the passenger throws a beer can at me, I catch it smiling.

"Hmm?"

"Why don't we meet up on Holly street and fucking prove that we're better by….racing for the little dork" The driver laughs and they burn the rubber racing out of there. He calls back "15 minutes! or we'll hunt you down!"

I laugh and turn back to Edd "Looks like we have a race to go to"

"Do you know how unsafe that is?! let alone illegal! Kevin; Bad Idea! Bad Idea!" He yells at me like he's my mother, jeez.

I fick the helmet and roll my eyes "I'll be fine" I turn around and start to go to Holly street.

"KEVIN!"

* * *

"This is a bad idea. Let's just leave now before they get here" Double dork rambles on as I make him get off the bike and hand over the helmet.

"Shush would ya'? It's fine! You scared I'll let them win?" I look at him from the corner of my eye as slip on the helmet.

"Not that you'll let them, just you'll do something stupid….like you always seem to do" He looks down shifting his feet.

"I won't let anything happen to you"

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die" I smile.

"Okay…" He looks up spotting the two jocks pull up.

"Ready to go dirtbag?" The one laughs and revs the engine.

"Well I am just a teenage dirtbag" I smirk and rev my bike.

"Winner gets the meat"

"Hey dork" I look at double D. "Call us off"

"Around park-ridge then back. Okay?" The one grins

"Okay" I turn back to the road

"Ready…Set" The Dork takes a breath "Go..!"

And we were off. Those two guys are stupid. I'm on a motorcycle. I can weave in and out of traffic while they'll be stuck being cars. I'll be done in a matter of no time.

**Double D's POV**

"I still can't believe you did that" I smile as we sit down next to a tree in the dimly lit park.

"But I didn't" He smirks lighting a match to light his smoke. The light from it illuminates our faces for a short time.

"You should stop smoking. It kills"

He puffs the smoke in my faces and I cough making him laugh "Okay. After this last pack"

"Thank you"

"Hmm" Kevin groans some sort of a 'you're welcome'.

"Oh...And thanks" I feel my cheeks heating up.

"For what?" Kevin leans back on one hand and looks up at the sky.

"For not letting them win...What they give you anyways?"

"I wouldn't have let them win anyways. I knew what they were going to do to you" Kevin shoves his hand in his pocket. "And they gave me this" Kevin held a condom package in front of my face. I feel my cheeks heating up.

"W-W-What?! W-Why?!" I ramble.

"What do you think they wanted to do to you?" Kevin smirks then rolls his eyes "Don't worry about it, I won't use it"

"They wanted to…..Why? To me?"

"You're cute"

"Oh…." I blush harder than before. Kevin puts the condom in his wallet I guess for 'Safe keeping'. I look down "Why are we out here?"

"A date"

"DATE?" I look up to see anything indicating Kevin was kidding. Nothing…

"Yeah"

"W-Why?"

"I like you stupid. Is that so hard to understand?"

"I mean….Well….kind of…" I look down at my hands. "I never thought...You were just a bully."

"I know. And I'm sorry."

"Oh…"

"It isn't really a date. Just….wanted to spend time with you….Next time I'll ask you"

"There's going to be a next time"

"If you want" Was Kevin blushing?

"You're acting strange, are you sure you're not sick?" I ask

"I am sick"

"You are?! Let me feel your head" I lean over placing my palm on his forehead. It wasn't warm. "You don't seem sick-" Kevin leaned in and places his lips on mine. I felt my gut bust with butterflies and my heart was beating so fast. My face was red hot but, I didn't move away. I kissed back, again.

_Again._


	6. Chapter 6

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Counting stars"

"It's impossible to do that!" I snort laughing.

"No it's not! Nothings impossible just set your mind to it!" Kevin sits up from laying down and stares me right in between the eyes.

"Are you an inspirational tumbler now?" I grin also sitting up. We've been out for almost three hours Just riding around finding new spots then talking. It's been enchanted, I just can't explain it.

"Maybe I am. Okay?!" Kevin pulls off his hand and runs his fingers through his long ginger hair making bits and pieces sick up and out.

"Oh dear" I smile.

"What?"

"You messed up your hair, it's all….over the place"

"It's not that bad...is it?"

"No, I'm just teasing Kevin" I pet his head brushing down the hair with my fingers. He leans over so he won't be taller than me when I do it.

"Shut up shorty"

"I was taller than you just last year. Until you...sprung up like crazy last summer. You have no point to talk" I smirk.

"Shush you." He huffs and I pull my hand away. "Why can't I see you without your hat? Just asking"

"Well…." I sigh feeling my stomach churning "It's a…..well…."

"It's okay" Kevin takes my hand and gives it a warm lovely squeeze.

"Well...fine. But please you have to promise...not to say anything...after. I hate it." I lets go of his hand.

"I promise~"

I reach up grabbing the end of the hat pulling it away. My hair is raven black it waves slightly but not much. Covering my eyes down and going just past my mid neck it curves off to the side. But the scar is what I hate. I've had it since I was three, A car hit our car and sent a piece of glass into the side of my head.

An inch above my left eyebrow is a gray discolored scar, it starts at my hairline and runs to where my sideburns would be (If I had any). It's about four inches long and I hate it. I always have.

"What am I looking at?" Kevin asks as if he doesn't see the gross scar left on my forehead.

"What do you mean"

"A very cute guy with fluffy hair that makes me want to pet him~!" Kevin runs his fingers through my hair smiling brightly.

"Don't you see the...scar?" My face his burning.

"Yes, Along with the cutest face. And softest hair" Kevin grins.

"But-"

"It's a scar, Nothing more. I don't think it's ugly. It tells a story doesn't it?" He asks.

"Y-Yeah...It doesn't bother you?"

"Nope. Not really"

"Oh…"

"Why'd you think I'd hate you because of some lame old scar?" Kevin grabs my hands picking me up off the ground to walk around. I grab my hat and stand up along with him.

"Yeah. Kind of" I ask softly "Where are we going...now?"

"Let's start our way home. Jazzy must be worried"

"I forgot all about her...I hope she's alright!"

"She's a smart girl."

We pass buildings, cars, and streets so fast in just a blink of an eye. It seems we're almost home. I rest my head on his back. I could be here forever. I feel infinite. Forever in the ever looping moment. Just great. I like Kevin. Kevin likes me. I'm on top of the world.

How will I crash and burn now?

* * *

"Don't fall asleep back there" Kevin says turning his head at a stop light.

"I won-" I stop to yawn "Won't"

"Right. We're almost home" He start off again.

Once we get to the house I stumble off the bike, I'm not very good at getting off. And Kevin follows behind me to the door. I enter the unlocked home, Hopeful Jazzy is alright. It was pitch black other than a single lamp in the living room, We both walk in to see why it was on.

"Where have you to been?" Jazzy asks her arms folded over her chest.

"Err um….I-We" I jump not seeing her lurking in the room.

"We were hanging out, don't get your braids in a twist" Kevin smirk plopping down on the sofa.

"You guys could have left a note! A call! Something! I've been worried sick! And Mom came home and I had to come up with some lie that Double D was on a date!" Jazzy groans "Mom didn't believe that"

"Hey!" I huff

"Ha!" Kevin laughs

"Anyways! I've been here! ALL ALONE! You to owe me BIG TIME!" She points to Kevin then to me. Growling she says "I'm going to bed" she stomps up tstairs.

"Girls are scary…" Kevin gulps and I simply just nod "Let's go to bed. It's like two in the morning."

"I'm taking a shower. My mom isn't home and Jazzy won't be asleep, She's reading" I yawn.

"How do you know she's reading?"

"She reads around now."

"Oh….Let me take a shower with you~"

"What! N-No! Kevin that's inappropriate!" I blush and make my way upstairs. Kevin follows. I walk faster.

"Aww come on. Please!" I could feel Kevin smirking.

"No"

"Then I'll just follow you in and make you take a shower with me"

"You're a pervert!"

"Shower sex never hurt anyone!"

"I'M TELLING EDDY!" My cheeks are burning.

"Unless you slip it will hurt. But I'll be holding you!"

"Go away!"

"It's fun!"

"No Kevin!"

"Dork~ Are you a virgin?"

"I'm 16!" I run into the bathroom and lock the door behind me. "Pervert!"

"I'll just wait!"

"Go for it creep!" I huff.

I tried to shower for as long as I can but the water started to get cold and my fingers were getting pruny. So, I stepped out and wrap a towel around slipping on my hat. Slowly I unlock the door to be met with Kevin's smirking face.

"Creep"

"Dork"

"Please move"

"No. Hug me first"

"No move"

"No, Hug"

"Ugh! Fine" I lean over and hug but he insisted of hugs back picks me up and starts walking into his room laying me down on his bed. "What are you doing?!"

"You're sleeping here!" He grins victorious.

"I need my clothes and no" I sit up.

"Just wear mine~"

"My room is across the hall….Really?" I roll my eyes standing up.

"..." Kevin pins me back down on the bed. He doesn't it softly so he doesn't hurt me but I still can't get him off. "Nu"

"K-Kevin….!" I start to blush. It's awkward only having a towel on!

"Stay here" Kevin gets up and runs out of the room into my room then runs back. "Here" He hands me a pair of my boxers.

"Um…..?"

"You're still sleeping in my clothes, but my boxers are too big for you." Kevin smirked pulling out one of his tee-shirts tossing it at me.

"I have no choice in this….Do I?"

"Nope" Kevin turns around and I change. His shirt was too big from me, slightly hanging off my shoulder. Then I turn around and he changes into PJ pants and whatever clean shirt.

"Can I go into my own room now?"

"Nope" Kevin grabs me and jumps on to his bed forcing me to lay down.

"Kevin! let me go!"

"Learn to love it" He sits up and pulls the covers over ups and turns off the lamp. I hurry up and sit up trying to leave but Kevin grabs me again.

Something I think about his he never hurts me when he does theses things. He always uses an almost loving touch. Yet again forcing me to do it. I don't mind it as much now. It's sort of nice…

He forces me to lay down with him again. I'm facing his chest, he's resting his head on mine. My cheeks are burning. His heart a slow beat. He has his arms around me. I'm melting. And this all slowly lulls me into calming sleep.

* * *

**Double D's POV**

Though I've always seen Kevin as the most scary and worse thing to happen to this plant now I see him as comfort, so sort of pleasing feeling lays over top of the warm fuzziness of the room. I think we're dating but, I have no clue. This is the first time I've ever been in this sort of relationship.

Days passed by so slowly, I saved everything he did nice and everything he did that ended up bad. It was a tie. The hugs V.S the pushes in the hallway. The smiling V.S the name calling, Two kisses V.S Three times in a locker.

What do I do? At home or when we're alone he turns into this sweet caring funny guy, and school he's the same old Kevin. What's worse is now his friends know he lives with me. And they come over! Chris is the pumped up always going to a party kind of guy. Fun to hang around but can be crary. Then Brad he's the one guy you think murder someone at school, He's always getting into fights and always is messing up relationships because girls think they can 'tame' him. Tyler is the most trustworthy of the group, He's a laid back type of guy who plays baseball and football with Kevin.

Here we were on a Friday night, Kevin forced me downstairs to 'chill'. He said it'd be good for me to hang out with somebody besides those 'stupid dorks' I told him to piss off, He told me he'd kiss me if I don't. I went down stairs.

Sitting on the sofa, my arms wrapped around my knees watching the group toss popcorn in eachothers mouths while Chris tries to find a party for everyone to go to. It has to be a drug free party because Kevin and Tyler have to stay clean for the teams. They have tests every two weeks.

"Almost….Almost…" Brab mumbles as he holds the single popcorn in his hand. Tyler mouth was open wide across the room. "Got it!" He yells and laughs making it in. I can't wait till they leave.

"Nice!" Chris smiles.

"So did you hear about Alice? She mouthed off her boyfriend about something. And they they bet each other a 'making fun deal' anyways she was wrong and he got one!" Kevin said to Brad. Brad laughs and tosses another popcorn to Tyler.

"Damn, remember when she was crazy for me?" Brad says.

"Didn't she stalk you home?" Chris laughed.

"Hasn't everyone like had a crush on you?" Tyler rolls his eyes.

"I think so" Brad says with a smirk.

"Did you find a party?" Tyler adds.

"I think NO one is having a cool party. Ugh. We could go to Jessica's 16th" Chris looks up at everyone.

"No, She'll just try to get into Kevin pants" Tyler laughs crunching on a chip.

"Like she did last year?" Brad asks.

"She locked me in her room and wouldn't let me leave unless I took off my shirt." Kevin says shaking his head.

"Did you?" Chris asks.

"Yeah. I let her keep the shirt to" Kevin smirks.

"Hahaha- Wait...you're not kidding" Tyler looks up at Kevin as Brad and Chris laugh.

"Well-" The went onto talk and I tuned them out going back to my book. I zone out reading the story about a boy finding out about a whole another world he belongs to; In the story he fights a evil evil villain who can't be named with his two best friends. I've read it tons of times before but I wanted to read it again. I skim over the words '_Harry looked at Ron-' _when I heard my name.

"Double D?" Kevin asks

"Yeah!" Tyler jumps up and walks over to me. I feel a chill and lean into the sofa more.

"W-What?" I ask

"We're going to see how well we each can pick you up" Brad said matter-o-factly.

"Tyler is going first it seems" Chris smiles.

"What?! N-No! stop!" I get up about to walk away but Tyler grabs me bridal style.

"Whoa, He's like nothing! I lift more than this!" Tyler laughs.

"Lemme try!" Brad says standing up. Once Tyler sets me down I can't even step once before Brad picks me up the same way. "Easy"

"He's always like that" Kevin smirks at me, I feel my face grow red.

"Put me down!" I say as Brad hands me to Chris.

"You're right. This is nothing." he says with a smirk.

"JAZZY!" I yell.

Once Jazzy walks down the starts the talking comes to silence everyone staring her way.

"Put my fucking brother down or I will rip out your hearts and SHOVE them down your throats!" She says in a dark voice. Jazzy can be scary when she wants to be. Chris carefully sets me down and holds up his hands. Everyone in the room but me gulps and looks away from her. I walk over to Jazzy and follow her upstairs.

"Thanks"

"Anothing. Want me to kill them?"

"No No..-AHHH" I feel myself get grabbed from behind and carried back down the stairs. Jazzy look at me sighs then walks into her room.

"I've got the prisoner!" Kevin yells turning me to the others. I huff glaring at them.


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you guys up too?!" I struggle against Kevin.

"Just playing a game, Calm down dork" Kevin smiles duck taping my hands together while Chris covers my eyes with a bandanna.

"I- don't want to- Hey! Stop! mmmmf" Chris places tape over my mouth and smiles

"It's okay, We won't hurt you" Brad leans over me and they set me in a chair.

I let out along breath and turn my head slightly to hear them better. I hear footsteps as they walk out of the room, they were talking in a hush tone, I could barely make it out.

"What are we going to do now?" Tyler asks.

"Mess with him" Brad says.

"But how?" Tyler asks again.

"He gets flustered really easily" Kevin says.

"Alright, what if he gets a boner?" Brad laughs.

"We won't go that far!" Kevin snaps.

"Okay" Chris chuckles.

Struggling against the duct tape a free on of my hands. Removing the blindfold, And ripping off the tape on my mouth, wincing in pain I stand up and slide to the front door and leave softly closing it behind me. Where do I go now? Maybe Eddy is home. I start to make my way to his house, looking behind me to make sure they aren't following me.

~later~

Eddy was home, we got Ed over and started to have a movie night. Sitting around, eating whatever we could find. The movie was about a kid who gets left at home and fights off robbers. A classic.

"So, Why'd you show up randomly?" Eddy asks stuffing his mouth with popcorn.

"Kevin and his friends showed up. I ran"

"Sounds fun" Ed snorts.

"Not fun. Not fun at all" I sigh "When I get home I might just die"

"I'll kill them" Eddy grunts.

"It's okay, Okay. I'll go in through the back"

"Want me to help?" Eddy asks

"No, I can do it. Thanks though"

~Later~

Sneaking in was something I was use to, Sometimes my mom would show up randomly and I was still out with Eddy or studying at the park. So the back window was always help to me. But, I think that Kevin and his group of kidnappers aren't that smart to lock the back door.

I was right. They weren't that smart, They even left the light off so they couldn't even see me. Tip-toeing into the house; I thank my dark clothes, my newly restored house (that as no creaky floorboards), and lastly my shoes.

"Hey dork." Kevin flicks on the kitchen light. Shit Shit Shit, What I say now could mean my life. "You pulled a good one on us but, Now~"

"Go get a life Kevin. Go to some party, Get so drunk that you can't even remember your name, and forget that you live here!" I snap passing him through the doorway.

"Looks like the dork is back" Chris smiles.

"Fuck off" I don't even look at him, I just make my way up the stairs.

"Looks like little princess is in a bad mood." Brad chuckles. I don't say anything back this time. I just make my way to my room. The talking downstairs get softer.

After showering I could tell everyone was gone as the T.V was on. I head down stairs yawning; It was three in the morning… I see Kevin laying on the sofa flipping though shows.

"Hey" I say softly sitting on the loveseat.

"Hey…" Kevin mumbles

"So…." I let out a sigh "Wh-"

Kevin cuts me off "Sorry!...I mean….well Sorry about that….we were a bit tough on you...And I know you don't do well with people…" He turns his head away.

I smile "It's okay. You guys were just being….well y'know un-dork-like"

"No we were being dicks"

"That too"

"Sorry"

"It's cool"

Awkward nothing for a moment….

"Want some hot cocoa? I'm staying up to see old re-runs of Doctor who." I smile getting up.

"Sure...Thanks"

I head to the kitchen and whip up two cuts. Once I walk back Kevin is sitting up looking at me. He smiles and I walk over handing him his cup. He also takes mine and sets them both on the table. He leans up and grabs him tugging me down onto his lap.

"Brad likes you. He wouldn't stop talking about you…." Kevin leans his face into my back mumbling.

"Oh….And?"

"I don't want that"

"Okay?"

"You don't even get it!"

"S-Sorry?"

"GOD! Even you innocents is fucking cute"

* * *

HEEEEERE

_**Kevin POV**_

Two weeks has passed, And It has been wonderful. I'm floating between classes, up in the sky, The warm fuzzy feeling is inside me. Smiling without a reason. Laughing without a joke. And it scares me. I've never fell so hard for someone, and it's the dork! No wonder the guys keep pulling me down from the clouds, I'm scared for my life.

Brad and I have known each other for a short time, I get this odd feeling from him. I dunno, I think I'm over reacting just two weeks ago something strange happened.

The halls are closing in, Just the dork at his locker and me walking his way. Before I reach him Eddy pushes me down another hallway. I smirk thinking about what he's up to now. Maybe another trick for money. The last three scams Eddy did worked and he got away with it. Maybe I should bite on his one.

"Hey dork, What is it?" I ask

"Look, I don't trust you. AT ALL but…." Eddy looks sheepishly off to the side for a moment "Double D seems to think you can be trusted...So I'll let you have one chance with him! ONE! Break his heart and I want stop at a fight, You'll look good in a body bag." Eddy smiles and waves as he walks away.

I swear I just shit myself. I don't get scared easily, But now that Eddy is letting me go one with the dork. I feel like I need to.

I walk to Double dork's locker. He's looking for something, Digging around in there. "What you looking for? Cause I'm not in there~" I smiles leaning on the locker beside his.

"N-Nothing….Just some one…." His eyes light up and he holds up a paper "Here it is…" It was a note.

"Lemme read it!" I grab it out of his head and turn away so he couldn't grab it back.

_Having fun? It will end soon_

_-Shipper-act 3_

"What is this? Who is it from" I narrow my eyes at the note. What does it mean. Is someone trying to break us up before we are even dating?

"I dunno" He shrugs.

"Who ever it is I don't like them already" I grumble tossing the paper in the trash.

"W-Well maybe it was for someone else."

"I don't care. People who try to break up people are scum"

"Who say they're trying to break something up?" He asks.

"Just forget about it" I mumble

"Okay?" He tilts his head

"Anyways, Let's skip class and go to the movies or something" I smile taking his books that were in his hands and tossing them in his locker. After shutting the locker I looked at the dork's face, he was a mix of anger and shock of what I did.

"Calm down little dork, the world ain't ending" I roll my eyes chuckling.

"Isn't."

"What?"

"Well 'Ain't' isn't a word. You should have used the word 'isn't'." I says flatly.

"Whatever" I grab his hand and pull him out of school, he went on about how bad this would be on his record and he's miss tons of learning he needed to do. "Shut up!"

"But…." The dork sighs.

"I win" I lead him to my bike and plot the helmet on his head. "Hurry get on"

"What you two up to?" I look up to see Brad walking to us.

"Skipping class"

"With the dork?" He glances over at Double D.

"Yup" I smile

"I follow in my car" He smiles. I open my mouth to stop him, I just wanted to spend time with Double D. Now that I think about it, I'd rather not have Brad find out about the dork and I.

"Sure" I smile hoping on my bike. "Hop on Double D."

"Whoa! That's not safe. Let him ride with me. Just in case"

"Oh okay" Double D looks at me then heads with Brad to the car. I feel a twang of jealously hit me.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Double D's POV**_

Once Brad and I got in the car he looked and me and laughed slight. I feel myself lower and get embarrassed slightly. I look up at him sheepishly, he just grins more starting the car.

"W-What? What it it?" I ask looking away.

"Nothing. Just your kinda cute" He chuckles and starts to pull away from the parking lot.

I feel my cheeks heat up. "What are you talking about?"

"You. Are. Cute. C, U, T, E"

"I got that, Why do you tell me this?"

"Maybe it will get to something"

"You and Kevin seem to think that" I smile

"Kevin?"

"Yeah. He likes to mess with me"

"Oh" Brad smirks. "Good to know" Brad stops the car where Kevin stopped. We were at the park.

Brad leans over and plants a kiss of me. A hungry kiss wanting more and more. He reaches down and touches me. I whimper pulling away but he pulls me back holding onto me tightly he starts rubbing.

"S-Stop- Ah~" I close my eyes trying to get away. He smiles against the kiss.

"Shhh" He unbuttons my jeans and reaches in his hand grabbing me.

"N-No! Stop!" Tears start to fill my eyes.

"I'm making you _mine_" He starts rubbing faster, I feel myself get a boner. He pumps my shaft harder and faster. I still pull away.

"Shut up dork. Kevin is coming over~" He deeply chuckles.

"Ah~!" I feel myself ready to climax. I grip onto the car seat.

"Mmm~" Brad licks the cum off his hand pulling away. I pant tears rolling down my face. "You're mine~"

"Hey, Come on guys!" Kevin walks over to my door. I button my pants and shakly step out.

"We're coming" Brab gets out and walks with Kevin as I follow behind. I feel wrong, dirty, and scared. I can't tell Kevin...

* * *

After a while I tell Kevin I feel sick, which is true. He tells me we'll leave, he ask if I want to ride with Brad. Then I feel tears running down my face and I shake my head. Kevin's eyes go wide and he grabs me.

"Bye brad!" He calls back

"Why leaving so soon?"

"I'm not feeling to hot. Edd and I are going to head home" Kevin pulls me to his bike.

As soon as we get home Kevin drags me to his room and lays me down, He kneels on side of the bed. He wipes my tears worry all on his face. "What happened"

"I-I" I feel tears roll down my face "I feel dirty"

Kevin pulls me into a hug, a tight one "No really"

"B-Brad...touched me" I blurt out more tear falling from my eyes.

"Where" Kevin's voice gets lower and he pulls away holding my by my shoulders looking me straight in the eyes.

"D-Down there" I mumble

"Okay…" Kevin says softly "I'm fucking murdering him…."

Now I was sobbing, crying my eyes out, curling up, just crying. Kevin held me close then picked me up carrying me to the bathroom.

"Take a shower it will make you feel better"

"Okay"

"Want to to stay in here? Or leave you alone?"

"I'm not showering with you, you perv" I smile softly

He chuckles and leaves the room. "Fine Fine"

After the shower I felt so much better, Once I changed into Kevin came up behind me and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry...So sorry" He whispers

"I-It's fine"

"How can I make it up?" He asks

"I dunno…"

"I know how" He spins me around and softly kisses me.

"MMMF!"

He chuckles and pulls back "Let's watch those weird movies you like."

"You mean black and white films?" I snicker

"Whatever"

"Do you like...like me?"

"As in. I always want to have you in my arms….Then yes you dork"

I feel my cheeks heat up. "O-Oh okay"

* * *

****

**I'm a bad person, this week has been hell. I've never done anything bad in my life- well nothing this bad. I thought everything was going to be alright. Kevin liked me, I think I was in love; It was scary, but nothing I didn't think would bring me to this. In all my ignorance, I never thought this would happen. **

I never thought tricks we bad, like magic tricks. I never thought, he was my bully how could I trust him so easily? Everything I know has been A lie. Kevin lied, he never liked me, he never even enjoyed being with me.

I sniffle rubbing my watering eyes and bite down on my cracked lips, holding out my arm watching the razor cut open the skin till little drops of blood turn it red. Music blaring, tears forming, not because of the pain. I've become numb to the pain. My arm dripping with blood I head to the shower. pulling down my sleeve. Oh well another shirt lost. I don't care anymore. I hope Ed and Eddy come back soon.

_~Flash back~_

_**MONDAY**_

Kevin went on talking about who he was going to beat Brads ass, he was even planning on having Ed and Edd to help. They found out later; Kevin smiles looking at me. He merely says bye and leaves to go to class. I don't mind much as I head to class too.

"Ugh! I hate Kevin's girlfriend! She's such a bitch!" I hear one of the girls in my class as I take a seat. I narrow my eyes at them and tilts my head. Girlfriend?

At the moment I felt and twang of pain and sadness run through me, I haven't felt like that in a while. I chose to pretend I didn't hear it. Like if I did that it would go away. It didn't.

Later that day when I got home, I wanted to bring it up but Kevin was so busy that day. He had football and was going to hang out with the boys that day. I didn't bother him much. When he got home he flopped on to sofa and gave me a smile that sent volts though my heart.

"Brad said he didn't know we were dating. He promised never to do it again. Everything his cool now" Kevin clicked on the T.V.

I still didn't feel at ease, not at all. He watches the T.V and I just stand there watching him in disbelief. This is the first time Kevin was acting like my bully, He didn't care. I head upstairs and knock on Jazzy's door.

"Jazz? I-I need someone to talk to…." I slowly open the door.

"What's up brother~?" She smiles turning away from her laptop.

"I-I don't know. Kevin is acting strange."

"He is! Today I saw him walking home with some girl and he was going off about something that was working perfectly"

"Did you hear about what was working?"

"Sorry I didn't hear it" Jazzy shrugs and frowns.

"It's alright. I-I'm going to be In my room"

_~End flashback~_

At that moment I knew but, like I did before I tried to ignore it. As if it would go away or turn out to be something else. Tuesday got even worse.

I step into the shower, the water making the blood run thin and rise off. Brad was right. I was just a joke, to make Kevin get the girl of his dreams. I was just as trick, nothing to really be seen. I feel more tears drip down my face as I bow my head the water running of my skin. I hate it, It's worse. I hate it. I hate my life, I hate how no one cares, I wish Ed and Eddy will come back. I don't know why they hate me now...I just want my friends back. I don't mind being a dork. I want to be one if it means getting the people who really care about me back.

* * *

Before I knew it I was dressed in ready for my date with Brad. Jazzy was still in her room mad with me about it. She said he was the one to break me and Kevin up, She's lying. I just know it. I walk down stairs ignoring Kevin staring at me. His eyes watched me as I slipped on my shoes and headed for the door. I grumbled, this was getting annoying.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer"

"Edd don't do this"

"Right. I'll think about it" I pause "No"

"Dork- Edd…." Kevin gets up stepping towards me. Now my new confidence is gone.

"Just leave me alone"

"I-I wasn't thinking"

"We've already gone over this. Bye I have to go" I hurry out the door and jog to Brad's truck. I get inside.

"Hello Brad"

"Hey cutie" he leans over and plants a small kiss. I smile softly, It feels strange.

"Where to again?"

"I was thinking the Movies. What do you wanna see?"

"I don't care"

"How about that 'Deadpool' movie?"

"Great. I love deadpool" I smile staring out the window as we back out. Kevin was standing by the door.

_~Tuesday flashback~_

As school started, I had a bad feeling. Kevin didn't drive me. He told me he had something to do. So when I spotted Brad walking over to me I felt fear boil up. I needed to run.

"Hey Double D"

"Greetings Brad"

"Look, I was just wondering if….we could go out sometime….I want to make up for what happened"

I was surprised. And happy he would go though hanging out with me to say sorry. "Sure Brad, I'd like that" I smile. He leans closer

"Just you and me. Okay?"

"If you want."

The bell rang and I waved a bye to Brad and heading to study hall. I asked the teacher if I could go to the bathroom as soon as I got in. He let me and I raced around the school to tell Kevin I was going to hang out with Brad, just in case Kevin didn't like it. He is kinda….my y'know, maybe.

I stumbled into the other study hall that wasn't used. Their I say it. Kevin making out with some girl. And He saw me and pushed her away. The girl gasped and huffs saying something like 'babe!'. Kevin walks over to me.

"Double D- I can explain"

I simply dismiss my self and walk about before Kevin could get close to see the tears running from my eyes.

I left school and went home. It was the first time I've ever left school early.

_~End flashback~_

The date went fine, we just watched the movie and then he took me home, It wasn't anything great because I stopped him from making a move on me. I sigh I as enter the house again. Kevin was already standing by the door, His eyes glaring at Brads car as he left.

"Double D, Please"

"Please what, Kevin?" I hiss out taking off my shoes.

"Hear me out" He says flatly

"I'm listening." I look up at him crossing my arms.

"The team were thinking that me and you were….And If I said I was gay….So I kissed a girl and…." Kevin rubs the back of his neck sighing slightly.

"You- You Vain, egotistic, Cold, selfish person!" I felt something break. He kissed a girl so his reputation would stay the same. Did not care how I felt? "You did all of that so you wouldn't be seen as 'different' just to keep up with your popular reputation?" I sneer out. Before Kevin could make any lies up I cut him off "Kevin, I want to know the truth. Not some sugar coated lie. I'm a big boy I can take the truth."

"I-I….wasn't thinking. I was just so scared of what cou-"

"You never think do you? You're scared! At least you can defend yourself! You can go out there and tell them your Bi! No one would care! But if I would do it I-I would get beat up twice as much! You coward!" I could feel hot tears racing down my face.

Kevin hung his head in shame, He knew I was right. He knew and it hurt him too. Kevin reached out wiping away tears. "Make sure Brad takes good care of you…." He mumbles grabbing his jacket walking out of the house.

The last thing I heard was his motorcycle starting and pulling out of the driveway. I slide down the wall covering my face, tears pouring out. I wish this didn't happen. I just want Kevin to come back, I want him to have never kissed that stupid girl!

"Let's get you cleaned up…." I hear Jazzy knee down next to me wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"O-Okay….." I sniffle looking up at her with my red puffy eyes. I must have been crying for hours because I feel asleep. She must have just got home…


	9. Chapter 9

**~Jazzy's POV~**

After helping Edd up the stairs, I order him to take a shower and get into warm fuzzy clothes. I make my way downstairs to make him some hot cocoa; Go on tell me I am the best sister ever~ Oops I just broke the fourth wall….SHHHHH you didn't see anything~!

I watch Edd walk in without his hat his hair still wet. I hand him the cup of hot cocoa. Before waving him to sit at the table with me.

His eyes stayed on the table as his sniffles slightly. "So..?" He looks up at me worry in his eyes. No, I may not be the best sister. I was the one how got that stupid boy to live here but I will fix it.

"Let me stay out late today"

"What?! Jazzy you could get hurt!"

"Edd, I need to do something"

"...F-Fine….But only three hours!"

"Deal."

"Thanks Jazzy, I feel much betters….."

"No problem bro. Just being a sister….."  
~~~~~~~

_**Kevin's POV**_

How could I be so stupid, I did the worst thing. Everything was fine, Perfect even. I just had to go mess everything up! I'm so stupid.

I ended up going to Nat's house. I told him everything. He kinda just stared at me for a long time.

"Well….?" I mumble leaning up against the wall

"You fucked up big time…..I feel like I should take Double D's side on this…." He said truthfully.

"I know! What am I going to do….?"

"Saying sorry won't help much"

"I know that nat!"

"And his butt was so cute…..Man why did you ruin that…." Nat closes his eyes dreaming of Edd's butt.

"MY BUTT" I snap at him

"Heh…..Heh…"

"Alrighty Asshat!" The door bursts open do show a glaring Jazzy. Nat jumped onto me screaming.

"TINY DEMON CHILD!"

"Hey Jazzy….." I mumble.

"Look here you fucker! I don't want to do this again! AND I WONT."

"Do what?" Nat mumbles and a let him drop the the ground "Ow!"

"Fix what you did Kevin! First things first we have to- well…..We have to plan the perfect day"

* * *

_**Jazzy's POV**_

"Hey bro"

"Why are you calling me that? My name isn't 'bro' it's Edd" He says softly

"Okay, _Edd_. We're going out today"

"Why"

"Just because you haven't left the house in three days…."

"So?" He pulls the covers over himself again. "Most normal teenagres can do this, Why can't I?"

"Because you're not a normal teenager" I say pulling off his covers once again.

"Ugh….Fine" He sits up yawning.

"Please go shower, you gross boy"

"Okay…." He gets up and walks out of his room to the bathroom. I call up Nat "Cute butt on the move"

"Sweet!"

I hang up my phone heading down stairs. "Okay now….what will Double D wear?" I mumble to myself. I look towards the readers "What should the dork wear?"

_**. . . **_

"Time's up! Looks like the winner is….. ME YOU ALL SUCK! Muahhahahahah"

As I make myself some coffee I look up too see a clean Edd making his way down stairs.

"Ello' dear brother"

"What's up?"

"Wanna go to the park?"

"If you want to"

"Okay, I'm gonna put on my shoes, Wait here"

"Okay…"

Just in that moment I called Kevin, smiling to myself. "Alright we're on the move. Better get to the park."

"Already here." Kevin sounded happy which made me smile.

"Cool See you there" I hang up slipping on my flats.

"Come on! Let's go!"

_**Kevin's POV**_

Waiting was never my strong suit, I always ask if we were there yet or if it was over around 20 times till I found myself busy with something else. Everything was already set up, I had nothing to do. So It's not like I could distract myself Tapping my foot, pacing around and trying to talk with Nat; were the only things I could do at the moment. I was more than nervous. I was terrified, I could help but see myself fail. Double walking away. And that's it. It's over.

Nat pats my pats my shoulder trying to calm me down. As I pace around I could see people all around walking, talking, playing games. It was spring all right. everything was warm and sunny, it was more than a perfect day for this.

My phone rang and I quickly held it to my ear. "Alright we're on the move. Better get to the park." I hear Jazzy say softly"

"Already here" I smile

"Cool, See you there!" She hangs up after that.

I take in along breath, calming myself. Trying to drowned out the world around me. I mean who would have thought that I would fall for one of the dorks? Everyday I find myself wishing I wasn't so selfish. That I could be the best for him. His stupid smile makes me want to hug him to death.

Alright I should make sure everything is in place on more time…

"You need to calm yourself" Nat chuckles.

"I can't. I messed up big time. I can't mess this up" I mumble.

"I know. But it will end up alright."

"If it doesn't?"

"Then for however long it takes I'll help you hold at boombox at his house to get him to come down stairs" Nat smiles at me like a day dreaming dizz.

"Fine" I snicker

"Good, Now let's win us some cute butt!" He jumps up


	10. Chapter 10

_**Edd's POV**_

We traveled among the park, walking along the path, the spring breeze running through Jazzy's hair. She didn't say much but she was leading me somewhere, I could tell by her steps were already planned. She seemed to have a nervous smile on her face, I didn't ask because I knew she wouldn't tell me anyways.

"So, What is on your mind?" I ask

"Just hoping everything turns out okay" She mumbles.

"Okay, I understand the feeling" I look up to see Kevin; standing nervously at a park table. He sees me and bites his lip and runs his fingers through his hair. "No, I'm not doing this" I huff turning around on my heel. Jazzy grabs my wrist and drags me over.

"Just hear him out Edd!" She sits me down on the seat and then walks away before I can speak.

"NNga….." I look up at Kevin and bite the inside of my cheek.

"Double D" He looks down at me before he gets on one knee. HE'S PROPOSING TO ME?! This is not how you say sorry! "I-" I cut him off.

"No! We're only in highschool Kevin! What were you thinking?!" I squeak out. Though I thought he'd be embarrassed he just started laughing.

"I'm not asking you to marry me! Calm down and let me finish" He chuckles as I feel my face grow very hot.

"Now, I don't know I'd ever feel this way with anyone. I didn't think I'd be so much in love that it hurt to see you talk to someone else. I didn't think I'd worry seeing your scars. I didn't think. I was scared, because no one had ever made me feel like you do. I freaked out. Brad said if anyone would find out you'd get bullied even more...So that's why I was kissing the one girl…" He takes a deep breath looking down before he takes my hand.

"I was stupid, And….I don't want to ever hurt you ever again. Dork, will you date me? give me another try?" He asks looking up at me.

"I-I…." I gulp and stare right at him. "Do you really think that you can just make up a little speech and win me over? Did you think this would work?" I feel my eyes watering.

"U-Um yeah" He rubs the back of his neck

"Okay good because it is" I feel tears run down my cheeks.

"Oh thank god" Kevin leans up and kisses me, I kiss back feeling him smile into the kiss as he wraps his arms around me.

"Yeah!" I could hear Nat from behind us, and sniffling

"I'M NOT CRYING, my eyes are just leaking…." Jazzy sniffles again.

Kevin stands up then helps me up. "I think we need to dance" He grins at me.

"I can't dance" I mumbles softly.

"I can't cook" Kevin chuckles as he places his hands onto my hips. I slowly place my hands on his shoulders. "We're not at a school dance, you could come a little closer" He smiles and pulls me in till our bodies were touching. I blush and buries my faces into his chest.

Soon the song Stardust came one, and the sun started to set. We swayed along with the music whispering sweet nothings to each other. "I think I'm in love with you" Kevin mumbles before kissing my neck.

"Well then I think that same. I'm also loving myself" I giggle as Kevin growls and bites softly on my neck "O-Okay! I love you too…"

"You better" He snuggles me as the music changes.

"I do"

"You better marry me when we're older"

"I promise"

"And we're going to have kids"

"If you want"

"And a dog"

"A big dog" I smile.

"And a nice house that I can fuck you on almost everything"

I blush bright red. "KEVIN!"

"Sorry, but it's true~"


	11. Chapter 11 The End

Sister's are that bad!

Edd's POV

"I don't want to go" Kevin whined.

"Kevin come one, we can't miss our own wedding. That would be stupid." I point out as he snuggles closer. We were laying in bed in the hotel room snuggling close as a movie played.

"Why can't I just stay here with you? And Touch you, hold you, kiss you, and love you~?" He chuckles sitting up looking down at me.

"Because I want to get married"

"But-"

I cut him off. "Please? Jazzy spent so much time helping out."

"Fine" He sighs flopping down onto the bed. He covers his eyes. We don't look much different. though Kevin works out a lot more, and had a tattoo. It was a beautiful pattern of swirls up his arm they were colored in reds fading into purple.

I on the other hand have longer hair; my scar had faded and I sometimes Don't wear my hat; SOMETIMES! I'm still rocking it.

I lean over to the lamp and shut it off closing my eyes as we both got under the covers. Yawning Kevin mumbles "Love ya dork" I smile and say "What? I didn't hear you"

"I said-" Keven grumbles "I love you…" He huffs and wraps his arms around me. I giggle and roll my eyes. "Love you too"

~The Wedding~

Kevin and I didn't have to worry about a thing. It was a small wedding, Only a few people there. Just close friends and few family members. Jazzy planned the whole thing. She said she needed to make sure everything would be okay. I didn't trust her at first but I might as well giver her a chance; she's doing it for free.

I went to the area we were having the wedding; it was a beautiful abandoned factory; no it wasn't falling apart but it was a bit run down; I glanced around; it wasn't night yet so all the lights that were hanging down and the ones that were hanging up all around. Because it was a small wedding we only had five circular tables all set up facing a long table where we sat. The tables where draped with lace white cloth with light green candles in the middle of each table. It was really pretty.

I smiled and walked over to Jazzy, she was busy setting out placement tags "Hey sis" I poke her shoulder "How's everything going?"

"Great; I am really good a planning" She giggles and spins around to look at me. Her eyes were bright and happy. "I'm bouncing with joy. Aren't you going to get ready?" She asks.

"The wedding doesn't start for another few hours; I don't have too" I huff.

"GO GET READY NOW!" She snapped and pointed me away. "Go on, go" She huffs turning back to her work.

Once I got back to my room I saw my lovely soon to be~ "Hello~" I hug him. "Hello Dork" He hugs back "Are you ready; we are going to be married soon" He snuggles into me.

"Yeah I am" I smile "Maybe a little….nervous, My mom and dad don't really like it but they're still coming. I just hope they will not do anything crazy" I shrug.

"Oh I think they'll over it." He smiles "Alright I gotta get my hair done"

"You're getting your hair done?" I start to snicker.

"It's my wedding day!" He blushes. "Stop laughing." After he said that and only make me start laughing harder. "Hmfp!" He leans over at kiss, after we kissed he left to get his hair done.

I sat in the room and did the list Jazzy wrote for me, it was really funny.

_Shower_

_freak out a little_

_read over vows_

_giggle and fan girl_

_read over vows_

_change_

_have a dance off with yourself_

_get a little drunk_

_sober up; YOU HAVE A WEDDING_

_call me_

_go to the wedding_

_Do the do ;)_

I laugh and roll my eyes and head to the shower. After that I got changed into my suit; it was one of the normal ones. I brush my hair back and sit on the bed; it was almost time. I hurry to the building. everyone was already there; I went around talking to everyone.

Ten minutes till I'm getting married; I can't wait!

**Kevin's POV**

Ten minutes till I'm getting married; I'm freaking out!

I am going to blow it; I love him with all my heart but what is I mess up my vows or trip? Or rip my suit? No I am not having cold feet; trust me I want to marry his little ass more then anything. With all theses people? WATCHING?!

Oh god….It's time. I got in my place, the music started; and there he was. Oh god...He was amazing; he walked down with a big old smile on his face. As soon as his father handed him off to me he giggled and looked at the percher.

It seems all I could think about was how pretty Edd's eyes looked and then the percher tapped my shoulder "Do you take this man KEVIN" He glared some what, I wonder why we were having Eddy do this.

"I do"

"Do you Edward take Kevin?"

"I do"

"You make kiss the dork!"

I smirk and lean in picking Edd up giving him the most loving kiss I could. Everyone clapped and laughing.

Then we all made our way to the eating area we all started our vows or something we wanted to say. Edd was up first. I nervously watched him.

"When I met Kevin it was in Pre-K. And he hated My friends and I, when we got older he did hated Eddy, but we got along alright. We had many fun times. In highschool you made my heart beat, you made me laugh and more importantly you made me happy and I-I couldn't wish for a more loving person to be in my life then you" Edd smiled and looked down at me before sitting down, then everyone was looking at me. Why the fuck were they- oh it's my turn.

I stand up and clear my throat "Well, You….I have no words for this dork." People giggled "I don't know what it was about him but I couldn't stop thinking about his stupid gap-toothed smile. I remember going to Nazz freaking out because all I could think about was him. You know what she said 'You're in love dipshit', And then when I got back later and I saw him, My heart was trying to tear out of my chest. I think it was trying to kill me" Everyone laughed. "Or maybe it was trying to tell me that the most perfect, cute, sweet, smart dork that I needed to marry was right there in front of me my whole life but, I was too stupid to see it." I smile "I'm just so happy that I could ever find someone who was willing to look past my. . .'jerk' past. And I'm happy to say I've married him. I'm in love with this dork" I pointed "And I'm happy to show it" I leaned down and kissed that sucker right on the lips, I wiped away his tears and held him close.

_**The End**_


End file.
